


【润智】我不是伟人

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

当飞机降落在巴黎机场时，大野智想，如果这次来巴黎公干能偶遇到松本润，那么他愿意向他表白自己的心意，毕竟在依靠天意的情况下能重逢，他还有什么理由能去逃避自己的这份感情呢？

然而，他就真的遇到了松本。

但，大野却觉得上天在开他的玩笑。

从松本向樱井告白的那一刻起，大野知道有些事便已成了定局。

包括他拒绝樱井这件事。

他想只要他拒绝樱井，那么松本就一定会有机会能和樱井在一起的。

当这个想法涌现时，大野想，原来自己在爱情的世界里，还挺伟大的。

可是，当任何事情遇到人这种生物，就总会充满各种有趣的变数。

所以，樱井并没有接受松本，而松本更藉着去巴黎进修巧克力制作的机会离开了日本。

唯一置身事外的二宫亦不愿再插足这个无解的修罗场，而主动和他们几个断了联系。大野的朋友不多，自从局面演变成这样之后，他几乎变成了独行侠，每天上班下班，吃饭睡觉，人生平淡而寂寞。

当上司和他谈起关于这次巴黎的3个月公干之行时，大野几乎是毫不犹豫地答应了。过后，大野想也许自己还是存了私心，希望能到那个人现在所在的城市里看看，哪怕只是呼吸同样的空气，都好过现在这样，明明就放不下，却还是故作潇洒。

尽管他知道，在松本的心中，他是他的情敌。

和松本的重逢，是在巴黎一间小教堂里。

那天是工作天，所以教堂里没人。阳光透过彩色的琉璃窗投射进安静的空间里，大野站在十字架前，心里异常平静。

他没有信仰，却莫名被这类建筑憾动，从而走了进来。

当松本的声音从身后响起时，他几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵了，他回过头，松本站在逆光处，看不清那深邃的五官，却浑身散发着致命的吸引力。

一如初见。

大野想，也许这个世界上真的有神，所以他才会被引领至此。


	2. 第二章

松本润没想过会在巴黎偶偶大野智。

他来巴黎已经好几个月了。

松本、樱井、大野还有二宫是同一间高中的前后辈，虽然大学不是同一间，但丝毫不影响这四人的友情。

至于这只友情的小船会翻，起因也是松本。

樱井喜欢大野这件事，松本是知道的。然而他无法控制自己，他很想就那样将心意压下，维持这段关系，可是，他终究不是一个伟大的人。

在决定要向樱井告白的时候，松本想，原来自己也不过是一个平凡的人，敌不过自己喜欢樱井的心意，哪怕因此而将这段平衡的关系打破，他也想放手一搏。

只是，他没赢。

在这个爱情修罗场里，他们三个都是输家。

樱井很清楚明白地告诉他，他喜欢的人是大野。

大野通过二宫的口中知道了这件事，三个人的关系立刻变得尴尬万分。

松本那时觉得自己再也没颜面留在这段奇异的关系里了。所以，他毫不考虑地答应了店里派他去巴黎学习的提案，以极快的速度离开了日本。

松本想，在异国他乡，就算是一个人流泪，也不会有人知道。

因此，松本没想过会再见到大野，还是在巴黎。

他不过是为了获取灵感而四处闲逛，却在推开教堂大门的那一刻，见到了一个熟悉的背影。

“大野前辈……”迟疑地，轻声地喊出了好些时日不见的人的名字。

大野回过头来，脸上的表情极度错愕。

“好巧。”松本不知道自己为什么还能露出笑容，在这个可以称为情敌的男人面前。

“呃，是啊。”大野点着头，看起来手足无措，孩子似的。

“前辈怎么来了？”

四个人之中，就数松本和大野的关系最算不上亲密了，松本想大概是因为他一直都只想着追随樱井，所以才会有意无意忽略大野吧。而大野又不像二宫，不是那种八面玲珑的人，所以他俩之间总显出些有意无意的疏远。

“有个企划案需要在这边待几个月。”大野的本职工作是插画师，从大学毕业的这几年，他在艺术界也开始小有名气，业内的评价也是很高，所以他特别看重这次的企划案，得知地点是巴黎之后，他竟对这次公干有了期待。

“等会有空吗，一起吃个饭？”虽然面前这人是自己的情敌，但松本对他却无法有面对情敌的感觉。

大野那张软软的脸仿佛是天生的利器，让人无法狠心对他。

更何况，他还是很想知道，在大野心中，喜欢的那个人，到底是不是樱井。

大野对松本的邀请有点受宠若惊。

但是，他无法拒绝他。


	3. 第三章

松本是个体贴的人，他记得大野喜欢和食，所以他带大野去了一家日本料理店。

大野想，这人真的会让人无可救药地喜欢他。即使他是他的情敌，他也还记得他喜欢和食而不喜欢西餐。

两人闲聊了一会，说起很多以前的事，却默契地完全不提樱井。

“润打算什么时候回国？”大野在心里算算，松本离开日本也差不多半年了，松本再不回国，他觉得他拒绝樱井的苦心就要被白费了。

“还有大半年，估计十二月初吧。”松本看着碗里的白米饭，心里一直想知道答案的问题，还是涌到了嘴边，“其实，大野前辈喜欢的人到底是谁？”

大野被吓得咳了起来。

“咳……你问这……干嘛？”大野掩着脸，好不容易才将气平顺。

“因为，”松本放下筷子，一脸认真，“我想知道是什么人打败了翔酱。”

在松本向樱井表白被拒绝之后，他从二宫那里知道了原来早在他向樱井表白之前，樱井就已经向大野告白了，只不过结果和他一样，也是被拒绝了。

不过，樱井并没有就此放弃。

说到底，樱井就是比他更倔一点，而他却选择了逃避。

大野不敢看松本，只得别开视线。

这种问题，他不懂得回答。

“那个人，我认识吗？”松本猜度着，“难道说是……Nino？”

松本心里不是没这么想过的，只是他们都知道二宫心里一直念念不忘的是他在千叶的好朋友，那种想念，与众不同。

然而也只有二宫会和大野歪腻，两个人整天靠在一起，像无骨的面粉一样，分都分不开。

大野摇摇头，他可不愿给那个小恶魔添乱。

“你不认识的，我所喜欢那个人。”

午餐结束之后，两人走出料理店才发现，刚刚还放晴的天，已经下起雨来。

“你要去哪里？我有带伞，我送你吧。”大野扬了扬手里的伞。

“我回店里，那就麻烦大野前辈了。”

松本一直都是很有礼仪地尊称大野为前辈，起初的时候，大野也懒得去纠正他，到了后来，察觉到松本喜欢樱井之后，更觉得怎么称呼自己，对松本来说，其实都不是什么重要的事，也就由得松本一直这么叫自己了。

若是有一天松本也能像樱井那样“智君、智君”地叫他，他大概连做梦都能笑出来。

大野打开伞，松本仗着身高，接过伞，遮住彼此往自己工作的巧克力店走去。

大野垂下眼，看着落在地上的雨，有点庆幸今天出门前为防下雨而带备的伞。能这样共处一伞之下，感觉真像少女漫画。他不敢抬头，他有点害怕这样的近距离，他怕自己像雷声般响亮的心跳会被松本发现。

“我到了。”松本停了脚步，“这就是我工作的店，平时也住在这里。”

大野打量了一下门面，高档而精致，隐约间透着如同巧克力一般的浪漫。

“要进来坐一下吗？”

“下次吧，我想四处走走，我才来没多久。”大野不敢让自己待在松本身边太久，总觉得这样独处下去，那满溢在胸口的情意便会倾泻出来，到时的场面，他想了想，觉得实在太难堪了。

被情敌喜欢，这大概是个奇怪的戏码。

“那下次有空要来尝尝我的手艺。”

松本也不多作挽留，两人挥手道别。


	4. 第四章

大野智坐在工作室里，提着笔，却三番四次下不了手，心里想的满满都是松本润。他想起来巴黎之前，还存着如果见到松本就表白的冲动想法，结果现在真遇上了，他反而一如当初，什么都不敢表露了。

怎么可能真的去告白呢？他可是非常清楚对方喜欢的人不是他。

大野摇摇头，却无法将盘踞在脑海里的松本赶走。

算了，还是出去走走吧。

放下林林总总的画具，只带了几支画笔和素描本，大野离开了工作室。

大野不是一个户外派，每次在外面，他不是为了画画就是为了钓鱼。他也曾非常困惑，这么沉闷的自己，为什么会得到樱井的青睐呢？

这次的公干之所以要三个月之久，就是因为任务太重，画的数量非常多，大野本来的满腔工作热情在遇见松本之后，也跑得无影无踪了。

所以说，感情累事，单恋害人。

来巴黎已经好些天了，他不敢去联系松本，但是双脚走着走着便不自觉来到了松本的巧克力店前。

大野怔怔地站在门口，半晌才回过神来，刚想转身走人，却看到从里面走出来的松本。

“前辈。”松本显然也很意外在这里看到大野，但他到底是个反射弧比大野短得多的人，所以主动打了招呼。

“Hi，润。”大野也只好扬了扬手作了回应。

“前辈怎么来了？”

松本本来正在做开店前的准备，刚开门打算挂上营业的牌子，便看到了站在自己店前的大野，猫着背，那么温顺地站着，眼睛定定地看着，像只猫。一时间，他想起以前高中时，大野收获最多的赞美——可爱。

“就……出来找找灵感。”大野再迟钝也不敢说是自发走到这里来，他不想破坏和松本那说不上好，却也不坏的关系。

“那要不进来坐坐吧。”

松本的笑容让大野不想拒绝。

就坐坐吧，得不到的人，看看也是好的。

大野一边在心里自言自语，一边跟在松本身后，进了店。

大概是还早，店里没有客人，只有身为店长的松本和两个高挑美丽的女服务员。

“前辈坐那边吧，那边风景好。”松本将大野引到了一个靠窗的位置，“上次吃饭是前辈请客，这次前辈就不能推托了。”

大野看着松本礼节周到的笑容，听着他一声声的“前辈”，突然觉得有点喘不过气来。

他和他，始终是四人圈子里最生疏的两个人。

“谢谢。”

大野想，自己除了像松本一样的有礼之外，似乎也不能怎样了。

松本给大野送来了一杯咖啡和一块蛋糕。

大野看了看咖啡，如果没猜错，应该是拿铁。他不像樱井，不喜欢苦得要命的黑咖啡，充满奶香的拿铁是他最喜欢的。蛋糕看着应该是牛奶芝士类的。这样的搭配，是他所喜欢的，也是早上应该吃的，毕竟提神又补充能量。

所以说，像松本这么会讨人喜欢的家伙，他怎么可能会不喜欢他呢？就连松本那张漂亮和脸蛋，也正中他的意。

“前辈你慢慢吃，我先去忙。”

大野小口小口地吃着蛋糕，余光不时溜向松本。松本似乎也没在意他，专心地做着准备工作。十点钟，店正式开门迎客。

店里的人开始多了，买巧克力的，来吃蛋糕喝咖啡的。大野觉得自己的目光再也无法独占松本之后，他只好收回视线，拿出素描本和画笔，尝试着画些什么。

从窗边望出去，风景真的挺不错，大野手里的笔动起来，他也渐渐沉醉在画画的世界里，连松本为他续了杯也不知道。直至肚子饿得响了起来，他才注意到站在他身后的松本。

“啊，失礼了！”大野尴尬地低下头。

“没事啦。”松本俯下身看着素描本，“画得太好看了，前辈真厉害。”

松本制作完今天销售的巧克力之后，便看到坐在窗边专注画画的大野。他记得他们四个人曾经非常无聊地统计过谁在情人节会收到最多的巧克力，结果他以为会排在最后的大野，收到的巧克力一点都不少，甚至还有男生写来的情书。他想起大野在高中时的形象，比男生略长的头发，配上白嫩的皮肤，鼓鼓的包子脸，果然是很可爱的那一型。连性格也那样，老好人，几乎都不会拒绝人，怪不得从那时就那么受欢迎。

他很少看见大野画画的样子，对他来说，画画这种事，略显沉闷。但今天看到大野那么认真的样子，他突然有点明白樱井喜欢大野的原因了。

轻手轻脚走到大野的座位后面，专注的大野并未发现身后有人，他就这么看着大野将窗外的景色细致地描于本上。好看的手指节骨明显，画画时的动作莫名让松本觉得色气满满，明明是个这么温和的人，但在做擅长的工作时，整个人散发的气场都和平时截然不同。

如果说平时的大野是毫不起眼的贝壳，那么画起画来的大野就是贝壳里的珍珠，全身充满了流光华彩，让人移不开眼。

俯身在大野身旁的松本让大野非常不自在。

靠得太近了！

大野觉得松本很犯规，这么近的距离，让他的呼吸失了规律。他稍稍抬眼，松本迷人的五官就在咫尺，仿佛抬一抬头便可以亲到。

这个念头吓得大野连忙低头看着自己的画。

“你太过奖了。”大野觉得自己需要说些什么来转移此刻的注意力，不然他脸颊上的高温很快就会传至全身。

“前辈饿了吗？现在已经中午了，要不我们一起去吃个饭吧。”

松本站直了身子，并没发现自己的靠近让大野有多么的困惑。

“不了。我得回工作室了。”

大野匆匆地收拾着画具，快速地逃离了松本的巧克力店。

直至回过头去也看不到松本的店，大野才重重地舒了口气。

果然不能再见松本了，他摸了摸自己的心脏，那快要满溢出来的感情压得他喘不过气，压得他无法在面对松本时谈笑自如。

还是躲开他吧。

大野咬了咬唇，朝远方的松本的店，挥了挥手。


	5. 第五章

松本润觉得自己有点不妥。

距离上次大野智带着画具站在店门口的日子已经过了十多天，他在这段时间里，再也没有见过大野，也没有和大野取得任何联系，没有LINE，没有邮件，什么都没有。

但是，这本来就是他俩之间的常态。在四人小组里，联系大野本来就是二宫的工作，大野也是甚少主动联系他们的。松本以前觉得这是正常的，然而现在，他觉得有点怪异。

大抵是因为人在异乡，难免有些说不清道不明的脆弱？

所以才会在遇到大野的时候，有了一种他乡遇故知的感觉？

即使大野是情敌，也还是想偶尔见见他？

松本被这种奇异的情绪弄得有点心烦。加上最近总店那边下了指令，说是要搞销量比赛来争取下个月到英国受训的名额。松本很想参加。他来这里，一个原因是想逃避樱井，另一个原因是他想提升自己的巧克力的制作上的工艺水平。

今天匆匆将巧克力完成，和店员交代几句之后，他拿起薄外套到外面四处走走。

松本看了看晴朗的天，点了根烟。

离开日本大半年，他和樱井的关系自然是走向了倒退。最多也就是节日时发一发祝福的话语，樱井平时不会主动联系他，而他在告白失败之后，好像也不知道该和樱井说些什么了。

他躲在巴黎的行为其实很驼鸟，这些他都知道，但是樱井的拒绝像一堵墙，他觉得自己无论怎样都无法将墙打破，而墙的那头，是樱井对大野的爱意。

他记得二宫送他上飞机之前说他们三个是修罗场，他有多喜欢樱井，樱井就有多喜欢大野，像坚固的三角铁。

形容得真好！

松本自嘲地笑了笑。

夜深人静时，松本也有过劝过自己放下樱井，毕竟他也是人，从高中到大学，再到成为社会人，过去的时间不算少，如果这么漫长的喜欢都不能打动樱井，他都不知道自己还可以再做些什么了。

烟烧到尽头，熄灭了。

松本看着烟蒂，他想，单恋的感情会不会也是一根燃烧的香烟，得不到回应便会熄灭？

松本扔了烟蒂，继续漫无目的地走着，却在一个公园里，远远地看到了一个熟悉的身影。就算只是遥远的侧面，他也能认出那是大野。

一时间，松本觉得有阵清风吹走了心里阴郁的情绪。

大野一直是可靠的人，只要是好朋友，无论什么事向他求助，他都会尽力帮忙。

松本想在心情不好的时候遇见大野，是一件很好的事。

“前辈！”

松本远远地朝大野挥手。

大野抬起眼，有点迷茫地四处张望，当视线落在松本身上时，目光还是忍不住闪烁了起来。

大野有点不知所措地看着松本从远处小跑过来。

巴黎不是很大的吗？怎么这么容易就遇上了呢！

“前辈，我们去吃午餐吧。”

松本弯着腰在大野面前轻喘着气，大野不由自主地点了点头，尽管过后，他还是会在心里嘲笑自己没骨气，对松本无法拒绝。


	6. 第六章

松本润拉着大野智去了一间小酒馆。大野看着松本说是一起午餐，实则灌酒的行为，他不知道松本在为什么而苦恼，但这么沉默着喝下去并不是什么好事，于是他按住了松本的手。

“怎么了？大白天这样喝，不用工作吗？”

松本喝得眼圈发红，白皙的脸颊也透着红润，微醺的样子帅气之余又显得很可爱，大眼睛眨呀眨地，无奈地叹了口气。

“前辈，我突然发现自己其实是个很失败的人。”

松本伏在桌上，侧着脸，抬着眼看着大野，眼里满是湿漉漉的水汽。

“告白被拒，就藉着工作这个借口跑来巴黎。平时没勇气去找翔酱，只敢在一些节日发些毫无意义的祝福句子，翔酱的回复也是那么淡淡的，我真的不知道我还能不能坚持继续喜欢他。”松本觉得鼻子有点发酸，心里的苦水一下子就倒了出来，“现在连工作也是，明明快要进行销量比赛，却还是毫无头绪。我觉得我一事无成，什么方面都失败。”

大野静静地听着松本说话。

他从未想过在松本心里也会有这么多缠绕的情绪。他几乎被这个人坚强的外表所欺骗了。

克己、有礼、体贴，但同时也心思细腻。大野想这个人怎会如他那么粗神经，被樱井拒绝一事，肯定是重重地伤了他呀。

“没事的。润那么努力，所有的事都会顺利的。”大野揉着他的头，柔声地说，“工作的事，翔酱的事，通通都会顺利的。”

“才不会顺利！他不会喜欢我的！”松本几乎是咬着牙说出这句话，“翔酱喜欢的是前辈你啊！”

大野看着示弱的松本，心疼了起来。

“你这么好，只要再努力一下，事情也许会有转机，你不要放弃他啊。”

“前辈，感情这种事，是努力就有结果的吗？翔酱对你又何尝不努力？”酒精开始上脑，松本觉得眼前的一切渐渐有些模糊，“前辈，我曾经很恨你的。”

大野身子一僵，不可否认，他被松本这句话伤到了。尽管他早就想过，松本对于身为情敌的他根本不可能存在半点好感，然而当那句话从松本口中说出来的时候，大野还是感受到了难受。

他不知道今时今日这种局面该如何去破解，他明明已经选择抽身而出来成全松本和樱井，却又偏偏因松本的难过而让心里更加地不好受。

“对不起。”大野垂下眉眼，“我实在不知道翔酱为什么会喜欢我，自从你离开之后，我再也没有联系过他了。”

“不用道歉，我知道的，这不是你的错。”松本看到低下头的大野那受尽委屈的表情，又顿时觉得自己的话重了，“我后来想通了，我知道那不怪你。”

松本伸出手握住大野那垂在身侧的手。

“前辈有很多讨人喜欢的地方呢。”

大野被手上的触感惊到，不敢相信地望着被握住的手。

“润……”

“前辈，一个人在巴黎，我很寂寞呢。”

松本闭上眼进入梦乡前的最后定格，是大野那张软软萌萌的包子脸，以及那人担心的神情。


	7. 第七章

松本醒来的时候，已经是凌晨了。他借着窗边街灯的光看了看，这似乎不是他的家。他伸出手开了床边桌上的灯，这是一个陌生的房间，而且他看得出来，这并不是酒店的房间。

松本回想了一下，在睡着前，他和大野一起喝酒。

难道这是大野的住处？

松本掀开被子，床边放着拖鞋，如此细心周到让他内心温暖。他走出房间，看见客厅的沙发上一个模糊的身形，他走近，看到卷成一团的大野在沙发上睡得安稳。

六月的巴黎还不算热，夜里有点微凉，大野却只盖了一件外套，本来就小小的，卷着身子看起来更小个。

松本想这里应该就是大野在巴黎的临时住所，因为这里看起来就一副员工宿舍的模样，他想可能被子也只有一床，所以大野才会在沙发上盖着外套来睡觉。

“润。”大野醒了，揉了揉眼睛，“有没有觉得头痛？我煮了醒酒汤，我去热给你喝。”

松本还在犹豫着要不要继续给大野添麻烦，大野便已起身去了厨房。

“真是不好意思，给前辈添麻烦了。”松本想了想，道歉的话还是说了出口。

“没事。”

大野将喝醉的松本搬回了自己的住处，因为他不知道松本住在哪里，也觉得不可以将这样的他送回巧克力店。松本的酒品很好，醉了也只是睡觉。大野将他搬上自己的床，脱去了他的外套，薄毛衣，只剩下那件贴身的衬衫和牛仔裤。

松本的身材比例很好，束着衣摆的衬衫勾勒出他的腰线，大野坐在床边，看着躺在床上仿如艺术品般完美的人，竟不舍得给他盖上被子，目光一再贪婪地在他身上流连。

大野想，若是有一天，樱井也懂得欣赏松本令人着迷之处，他能不能笑着祝福他们呢？

他的手抚上松本的脸，轻轻摩挲。

他不能。

他无法真心地给予他们祝福。

他想，他原来真的不是一个伟大的人，在感情的世界里，他不是个好人。

他，自私。

若那一天真的来临，他一定会选择和他们永不再见的。

他俯下身，小心翼翼地将脑袋靠上松本的胸膛。

这心跳，真好听。

他撑起身体，凝视着松本熟睡的脸，突然发现有什么从发热的眼眶里滑下。

一滴，两滴，大野看着透明的水珠在松本的五官上滑开，想起松本说的话。

他对松本来说，到底只是一个前辈外加情敌。

如此而已。

这个想法让他心酸。

“前辈？”松本看到大野在发呆，眼神哀伤。

“呃？”大野回过神来，连忙别过脸去，“热好了，你多喝点。”

“前辈你饿不饿？我来做宵夜吧？”松本看了看墙上的钟，现在是凌晨两点，他觉得十多个小时前吃下去的东西早就随着酒精不知道消化到哪去了。鉴于之前麻烦大野照顾了自己，他觉得他也应该回个礼才对。

也不知道是不是自己的身体太过诚实，大野的肚子还真的发出了“咕”的响声。

大野尴尬地低下头，松本倒是笑了起来。

“我也饿了。”

松本走进厨房，打开冰箱，拿出为数不多的食材，做了一个简单的蛋炒饭。松本拿出两个碗，将饭平分。那张小小的餐桌也刚好只有两张椅子。大野突然觉得两个人这么对视着共进宵夜，实在是美好得超乎他想像。

印象中，他几乎没有试过单独和松本吃饭。现在这样，让他觉得像约会一般，让他忍不住扬了扬嘴角。

“怎么了？”松本注意到大野的笑容。

大野摇摇头，“没什么，只是饭太好吃了。”

“那你把剩下的全吃了吧。”松本将还装有小半碗饭的碟子推到大野的面前。

“你还是像以前那样，吃那么少。”

“就你和翔酱最喜欢吃东西了，好像什么食物都是人间美味一样。”松本放下碗，托着腮看着大野在努力嚼着嘴里的饭粒。

如果说樱井吃东西的样子像仓鼠，那松本觉得大野吃东西的样子，像是把食材塞到面包里一样，略带一点和他年龄不符的可爱。

“润，”从松本口中再一次听到樱井的名字，还用那么甜腻的语气，大野的心里止不住还是泛起了一丝难受。“不如早点回国吧，你其实一直都在想着翔酱，不要再逃避了。”

大野想了很久，才将这番话说出口的。

他想，与其说自己接受不了松本和樱井在一起，倒不如说他更接受不了松本得不到幸福。

单恋太辛苦，他舍不得松本一直陷在这种怪圈里。

松本似乎是没有料到大野会这么说，他有一种自己的心事被大野看穿的感觉。那种在人前仿如透明的感觉并不好。他不知道该怎么回答大野。

松本挠了挠头发，觉得自己好不容易平伏的心情，又回到了早上那种糟糕的状态。

“其实我来巴黎的第二天，我就后悔了。我想翔酱，发了疯一样想他，我对巴黎这么熟悉，却第一次感觉到了寂寞。我给他发邮件，我还记得他过了五个小时零三十八分才回我，内容只是工作要加油。我当时想，我干嘛要这么卑微地去喜欢一个人？我干嘛要这么犯贱？”

松本的这番话压在心底很久，就连二宫，他也不曾说过。他不知道自己为什么会记得这么清楚，更不明白自己为什么会对大野说了出来。

“我那时觉得真的好讨厌前辈你，我拼尽全力想得到的那个人，却一早就被你狠狠地拒绝了。你真是……身在福中不知福啊。”

大野第一次听松本如此剖白自己的感情，以及对自己的感觉，失措之余，完全想不到应对之辞。

“润，对不起。”大野觉得鼻子莫名其妙地发酸，牙关轻轻打颤，“我不知道我让你这么痛苦，我以为……我以为我拒绝了翔酱，你们就会在一起的。”

大野低垂的眉眼，委屈的模样，浮上水汽的眼眸，这一切都让松本惊觉自己说错了话。

“前辈，我……”松本的舌头在打结，他完全组织不了语言去表达自己。

“润，我累了，我要去睡觉，你自便，如果要走，帮我锁门就好了。”大野抿着嘴，他不敢看松本，他不知道该怎么去处理和松本这种“情敌”的关系，他只想逃开，找一个房间，大门一关，将自己隔绝起来，好好舔伤口。

松本看着大野瘦小的背影，看着他走回房间，关上了门。

他想大野一定是因为他的话受伤了。

他轻手轻脚地走到房门前，隔着薄薄的门板，他似乎听到里面传来隐隐的啜泣声。

松本将手搭上门把，却下不了决心开门。


	8. 第八章

离不欢而散地离开大野家的那天，已经过了两天。松本润完全是心不在焉地度过这两天的。他时常想起大野那被他伤到的表情，想起他站在房门外听到的啜泣声。

前辈是那么温柔的人，松本想一定是自己宿醉未醒，才会说出那么伤人的话。

他根本没有指责大野的资格，将他被拒绝的事归罪在大野的头上，这原本就不公平。

这两天，他也想不出什么关于巧克力的点子，满脑子都在想着该如何向大野道歉，该怎样做，才能表现出他的歉意。

下午的客人不多，松本拿出手机，翻出了大野的联系号码。他盯着号码，想了又想。

他放下手机，挑了几款大野会中意的巧克力装好，他想，道歉如果不带个礼物，总显得礼数不够。

他几乎是屏住呼吸地拨通了大野的电话，在接通前，他莫名感觉到自己的心跳加速。

“喂，润？”

电话那个传来的声音有着浓重的鼻音，含糊的嗓音像没睡训一般。

“前辈你怎么了？你的声音听起来怪怪的。”

“没什么，只是有点小感冒。”

松本听着对方没什么精神的回答，问了大野现在哪里之后，就匆匆挂了电话，拿上那盒巧克力，坐上了公车，朝大野的工作室赶去。

大野所在的工作室都是法国人居多，松本一进去，满耳听到的都是法文。松本用流利的法文问了一下大野所在的地方，漂亮的法国前台美眉手指一指，松本便看到在最里面的角落里，窝成一团作着画的大野。

大野似乎没有注意到外界发生的事，仍专注着做自己的事，直至松本的手在他眼前突然地扬了扬，他才抬起头。

靠得太近了！

近到连松本那纤长分明的睫毛都能看得一清二楚，大野的心跳一下子快了起来，于是连忙往后一缩，以求拉开距离。

“你，你到了。”大野低下头看着自己的画，“怎么这么快？”

“你这里离我的店不远，公车也没几个站。”

松本看着鼻子通红的大野，猜想大野的感冒也许比他想像中的要严重一些。

“什么时候生病的？”

“这两天吧，也不知怎地就感冒了。”大野其实心知是松本来家里的那天，他睡在沙发上着了凉，不过这些话说出来也没什么意思，反而有矫情的感觉。

“那怎么不在家休息？”松本拉了一张椅子坐在了大野的身旁，“是那天睡沙发上冻着了吧？”

大野看了看松本，点点头。

“吃了药没？”

“吃了，不过好像没什么效。”

“回家休息吧。养好身体才能画得出来吧。”

松本指了指大野手上的画，大野也明白他的意思，带病工作不见得有效率，反而显得做作。

“等我画完这幅吧，这幅还能见人。”大野手上的画作已具雏形，他不想停下来，怕灵感跑掉，上色什么的可以留下次，可是底稿不打好，大野总是不安心。

“嗯，我下午没事，我陪你。”

大野被松本的话温暖了，不过随后又暗自责怪自己太胡思乱想了。一点小甜头就神展开，像不懂世情的小姑娘一样。

“那是？”大野注意到松本放在桌面上的礼盒。

“送给你的巧克力。要吃吗？”松本拉开礼盒上的丝带，打开了盒子，递到了大野的面前。

“谢谢。”

大野拿了一颗放到嘴里，“好吃。”

松本被他的吃相逗笑了，“什么味道前辈都会觉得好吃的。”

“才不是，”大野反驳着，“这颗奶味比较浓，比之前你请我吃的黑巧克力好吃多了，我觉得那个太苦了。”

这下松本笑得更大声，引来了大野其他同事的侧目。大野一脸歉意地向他们示意，并忍不住拍了拍松本的手臂。

“喂，别在这里影响我工作啊。”

“只是觉得前辈太像小孩子了，这么大的人还会怕黑巧克力的苦。”

大野无奈地看着挂着笑容的松本，决定不理他。

松本看着进入工作模式的大野，想起大野坐在巧克力店画画的模样，光线打在他身上，像天使。

大野本来就精神不足，感冒让他昏昏想睡，只得不停地吃桌面的巧克力来提神，全然没发现松本已趴在隔壁的桌上睡着了。

等到今日的工作稍告一段落的时候，指针已指向四点。大野放下画，伸了个懒腰，摇醒了松本。

“我可以下班了。”脱离工作模式，大野才发现自己真的病得不轻，两个鼻子几乎不能呼吸，喉咙也隐隐作痛，声音沙哑。

“我送你回家。”松本看到桌面上的巧克力全被大野吃光了，“你感冒还吃这么多巧克力没事吧？”

“哦，因为刚才很想睡觉，所以靠着吃东西提神。”大野的眼睛都快要闭上了，人也虚浮无力，发痒的喉咙一直想咳。

“你看起来好像更糟了，要不我陪你去看医生吧。”

大野也觉得自己的状况不太好，只好点点头。毕竟巴黎他不熟，法语也不灵光，除了很有限的交流之外，完全就是一个聋哑人。


	9. 第九章

看完医生，病情倒也不严重，只是大野智本来在巴黎就有点水土不服，加上着了凉，才会让病来得那么凶。大野勉强支撑到家，开了门换过鞋就直接奔向床，然后躺下了。

松本润跟在他身后进来，将凌乱的鞋放好，关上门，落了锁。

去到医院松本才发现大野已经发起了烧，这人也没怎么吃午餐，浑身泛力。整个看病的过程，松本像是拎着小鸡一样带着他看医生，打针，拿药。上了回家的的士，大野直接在车上睡了过去。下车后，也不知怎地，死都不让他扶着，一个人撑着爬了三楼冲了回家。

“很难受？”

松本坐到床边，看着窝进被子里只露出一颗脑袋的大野。

大野被低烧搞得头昏眼花，头也沉重，眼眶更是像着了火一般，烧得他眼泪都快要流出来了。松本问他话，他也没力气回答，只得点点头。

“饿吗？你都没怎么吃东西，只靠巧克力熬不住的。”

“我困，想睡觉。”

虽然也饿，但大野更想好好睡一觉。那天听了松本说的话，他一个人撑不住，躲在房间里哭了起来。这两天无时无刻不在想着松本，却想不出任何借口去联系他，怕对方真的是讨厌了自己。

大野猜想他的病，有一半是因为心情不佳引发的。因为一直担忧着被松本讨厌的事，所以连饭也没能好好吃，才导致身体虚弱被病毒入侵。

“那你好好睡。”

松本起身想去厨房煮些吃的，却被大野拉住了衣摆。

“润还讨厌我吗？”大野小声地问。

松本蹲了下来，伏在床沿上，对上大野的眼眸，“那前辈有没有在生我的气？”

“没有。”

大野的记忆中，他很少机会能这么近的距离打量松本，那张放大的俊脸，集中了所有让大野神魂癫倒的元素，他忍不住抬起手抚上松本的浓眉。

“润这么好，一定会有很多人喜欢你的。翔酱也会的。”

松本想大野也许是个魔法师，那双手带着神奇的魔法，抚在自己的眉间，莫名其妙地让他屏住了呼吸，并且突然心跳加速。

“前辈才是呢。”

松本垂下眼，觉得那加速的心跳太过奇怪了。

“润要回去吗？”

“之前我说了伤害前辈的话，今天就让我好好照顾前辈吧。”松本为大野拉了拉被子，“你先睡，我去煮些东西，一会睡醒了就可以吃了。”

大野也无力和他再说什么，闭了眼昏昏睡去。

松本煮了饭。他本想煮粥的，但后来想想，大野应该还是会比较喜欢吃饭吧，于是用有限的材料作了几个菜。

大野还在睡。

松本洗了手，将饭菜盖好，百无聊赖，又坐到大野床边。

大野睡觉的样子很可爱，工作时的专注凌厉不见了，像个又软又香的面包。

松本想他大概有点明白，为什么翔酱这么喜欢大野了。

温柔、善良、宽容、才华横溢，身上的闪光点多到让人惊喜。

以前他们的关系不亲近，现在他才真真切切看清了大野这个人，原来竟然是这么迷人。

怪不得当年那么多女生给大野塞情书了。


	10. 第十章

大野醒来时，烧已经退了。他饿得浑身无力，一转身便看到伏在他床边睡着的松本。

昨天病得软弱无力，被松本拖拉着去看病，整个过程都半倚在那人的怀里，大野觉得简直无法形容那感受，他根本搞不清高温的来源到底是自己还是旁边这人。上了的士，困得不行便直接睡去，停了车才发现自己全程是被松本搂着睡的，脸红、心跳加速，喉咙发干，大野觉得自己病得更严重了，所以拒绝了松本的搀扶，再怎么无力也要自己走回家，然后倒在床上。

松本的道歉让他一直紧绷的神经终于放松了下来。

就算只是朋友，也总好过是他讨厌的情敌。

大野是这么想的。

他撑起身子将床头灯调亮，指针落在凌晨3点。看来他睡了差不多8个小时。

“润。”大野摇了摇松本的手臂，“醒醒。”

松本睡得正香，醒来时本来有一大通的起床气要发作，结果发现自己是在大野家，大野顶着一头乱毛，圆圆的眼睛正望着他，搞得他咽了一下口水，硬是将那火气压了下去。

“前辈你醒了。”不假思索地伸出手覆在大野的额头上，“烧退了。”

大野呆在当场，心思被松本的动作撩拨得不知所措。

“我做了饭，吃点吧。”

“哦。”大野点着头，跟着松本下了床。

吃完饭之后，松本把碗洗了。大野坐在沙发上看着开放式厨房里松本的身影，从茶几上拿起素描本，画了起来。

大野从来没有画过松本，也没有画过樱井。相熟的朋友里，他只画过二宫。

不画樱井，是因为觉得这样会让樱井误会。

不画松本，是因为觉得画了，他对着画，思念和爱恋会更深。

然而今晚，他特别想画。他想就算最终和松本变成路人，那他还能有一些什么来凭吊他的感情，以及这样温情的一个夜晚。

自己喜欢的人照顾着生病的自己，为自己做饭，为自己洗碗。

这样的小幸福，太难得了。

松本洗完碗回过头来，看到大野在画画。

“前辈在画我？为什么画的是背影？”

松本坐到大野身旁，却不知道自己这样的举动会让大野无措。

“因为我很少画人像啊，我不擅长。”大野不露痕迹地挪了一下位置，免得自己失控的心跳被松本发现。

“骗人。”松本托着腮看着大野手上没有停下的笔，“我看过你画给Nino的画像，画得可好了。”

“那是闹着玩的。”大野不敢看松本，因为距离实在太近了，他几乎都能感受到松本散发的热量了。

“前辈可以送我一幅画像吗？”

“啊？”

大野没想到松本会开口求画，一时情急转过脸去对上了松本的大眼睛，一下子几乎忘了呼吸。

“就……就当作是我的生日礼物吧，反正我快生日了。”

这么漂亮的脸，让大野无法移开视线，他如此喜欢松本，根本无法拒绝。只是他不知道自己的笔，能不能画出松本的俊秀。

“嗯。”大野轻轻点头。


	11. 第十一章

松本润在过完生日后的第三天就要去英国那边学习三个星期，所以松本的同事更加起劲地帮他搞生日party。松本在巴黎没什么朋友，理所当然地把大野智拉了过来，何况他还心心念念地想着大野的画。

生日趴在松本的店里搞，热情的法国小伙子和姑娘玩得很嗨，酒更是不要命地灌。大野本来觉得这种场面自己是格格不入的，可是一想到今天是松本的生日，他还是没办法放下礼物便走人。

法国姑娘都很喜欢大野这种一近距离接触就脸红的人，玩起来更疯了。大野的法语有限，说不通的时候，只好乖乖张嘴喝酒。等到松本将法国小伙和姑娘都送上回家的车时，时间已经快接近十二点了。

半醉的大野坐在榻榻米上，整个人都软了下来，脸都趴在桌上了。

松本的酒量比较好，所以现在还没到顶，仍旧清醒的他坐到了大野身旁。

“前辈？”松本摇了摇大野的手臂，“醒醒，你还没送我礼物呢。”

大野双眼迷离地看着松本，半晌才反应过来，手指软软地指了指房间的角落，另一只手撑起想睡觉的脑袋，“在那。”

松本开心地走过去，发现有两份礼物。

“怎么是两份？”

松本拿着礼物走到大野身边坐下。

“你猜猜看会是什么。”大野侧着头看着松本，他特意多准备了一份，他想看松本惊喜的表情。

“有一份肯定是我的画。”松本拆开画的包装，虽然早已心里有数，但在看到画的那一刻，他还是被惊喜到了。

大野的人像画其实十分传神，松本的神韵跃于纸上，特别是松本眼里的笑意，大野都描画得极度精准。松本看着画上的自己，不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

“我，我有前辈画得这么好看吗？”

大野摇摇头，“你比我画得还要好看。”

松本凝视着大野的双眼，觉得有些什么在搅动着他的心，让他的思绪变得很混乱。

“骗人。”

“才不是呢。”大野伸出手指沿着松本的眉轻轻描绘着，“这张脸这么好看，说话时的小奶音那么好听，可惜画画不能画出声音，我画了很多幅，只有这一幅稍微满意一点。”

松本发现自己的脸在发烫，随着大野的触碰，心跳声逐渐如雷般大响。

“这个是什么？”松本低下头，稍稍躲开大野的手指，拆着另一份礼物。

大野没有回答他，只是怔怔地看着他。这样的视线让松本极不自然，一直在加速的心跳似乎慢不下来。

“花瓶？”松本从礼盒将礼物拿出来时，的确有点超乎他的意外。

花瓶是紫色的，从瓶口到瓶底渐变深色，造型简单又时尚，是他会喜欢的类型。

“喜欢吗？我做的。”

大野伸手抚上那花瓶，动作温柔而够含深情，松本看着他的动作，觉得大野像是在抚摸情人的身躯般煽情。

“你做的？吹琉璃很热的。”松本记得大野很怕热，连泡温泉这样的事都苦手。

“但我觉得润会喜欢这种时尚的玩意。”大野不想告诉松本他为了做这个花瓶有多辛苦，在琉璃工厂呆了多长时间，他只想看到松本欢喜的脸。“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

松本的声音有点哽咽，大野送的礼物让他有一种久违的被珍视的感觉，让他满心感动。

“前辈，我可以抱抱你吗？”

也不等大野的反应，松本放下花瓶便伸手搂住了大野，他搂紧了大野，将头搁在了大野的肩上。

“润……”大野能感到肩上渐渐湿润，他却不知道该说什么才好，他知道樱井只发了很普通的生日祝福给松本。从他一进门，松本便在他的询问下，很委屈地告诉了他。他轻轻拍着松本的背，以此作为安慰。

最后不知道是松本的身体太温暖，还是酒精太强，大野竟然睡着了。


	12. 第十二章

坐上向英国的火车，松本润觉得紧绷了好几天的神经终于能稍稍放松了。

手机传来邮件提示音，松本点开一看，毫不意外的就是大野智的邮件。内容很简单，无非是受训要加油之类的，但松本却不知道该怎么回他，想了又想，只好回了“我知道了，会加油的。”

锁了手机屏，松本无力地靠在椅子上，看着窗边的风景，心思陷入一片混乱里。

混乱的源头，得从几天前的生日趴说起。

那晚心生感慨的松本一时忘我地搂住大野哭了起来，当他心情平伏时，却发现大野早在酒精的作用下，伏在他肩上睡着了。松本只好先将大野放在榻榻米，然后去柜子里拿被单。

松本在这家店工作了很久，二楼基本上可以说是他另一个住处，有时做巧克力太晚，他也不回去，直接在店的二楼睡下。

铺好被单之后，松本将大野抱到被窝里，却不知是天意还是酒精作祟，他险些整个人压在了大野身上，幸好及时撑住了身体。大野对这一切毫无所觉，仍旧睡得香甜。

松本不知道为什么自己的视线会锁在大野身上，大野喝了不少葡萄酒，即使睡着了，也会散发着那种味道，微微的酸甜，微微的酒精。

松本第一次发现原来大野的睫毛竟然也如此纤长，鼻子如此英挺。

他除了可爱之外，其实也很好看哪。

看起来很柔软的唇，不知道亲起来会不会也是这么软呢？

松本没有意识到脑内的这个想法有多奇怪，只是顺从身体的引导，手指沿着大野脸部的轮廓游走，每多触碰一分，他觉得自己的心跳就再加快一些，他慢慢俯下身，直至大野身上的牛奶浴液香味飘进他的鼻腔，他才如梦初醒一般，此时，两人的唇已是非常亲近，只需再靠近一点点，便会亲上。

他猛地一个侧身坐到了大野身旁。

他喘息不已，他为自己刚才的念头感到害怕。

他想亲大野？

怎么会这样？

他的心里明明只有樱井一个人，这到底是怎么了？

他不敢再呆在大野身边，帮大野盖好被子之后，一个人下了楼，在楼下的座位上坐着睡了。

然而，他发现睡着了更糟糕。

从那天起，他一连几天做了和大野有关的春梦。梦里的大野在他身下辗转承欢，好听的嗓子不断逸出的呻吟让他拼命进犯着那具让他美丽的身体，直至自己一再释放。

他觉得这样的自己很可怕很陌生，他甚至因为这件事而不敢面对大野。这些天他装着要准备受训而很忙的样子，大野也信以为真，不敢来打扰他，只会适时地发送一些礼节性的问候。

松本觉得这样下去真的不行，他在想自己是不是移情别恋了，否则怎么会对大野产生了异样的感觉？可是他明明是很喜欢樱井的呀。

就这样，松本带着混乱的心情来到了英国。


	13. 第十三章

松本润完全无法静下心来工作，他理不清对大野的感觉，这种混乱让他很难接受。他明显感觉到自己的变化，做巧克力的时候，偏好多放牛奶，做出来的成品偏甜，一切跟以前不一样了。

空闲的时候，拿着手机，反复看着大野之前和他发过的邮件，那么简单的片言只语，却让他的莫名温暖。

英国他来得比较少，加上现在的心境，总是显得很落寞。但说来也巧，他的发小生田斗真最近刚好在这边出差，两个人还抽了个时间碰面。

晚上十点，松本结束了今天的工作，来到了和生田相约的酒吧。他来时，生田已经到了。

“好久不见了。”生田帮他点了酒，推到了他面前，“最近还不错吧？”

“最近不好。”

松本坐下，喝了口酒，皱着眉摇摇头。

“哈？”生田有点意外，“你不是赢了销量比赛才能来这边受训的吗？”

“我说的是，感情。”

“樱井那么难追的家伙，你给自己挑了一条最艰难的路。”

“也不知道是不是太艰难，所以我……”松本摸着酒杯，犹豫再三，也不知道该怎么说。

“怎么？移情别恋了？”

生田的一语中的让松本瞪了他一眼，生田一看松本那眼神，就知道自己猜中了。

“什么情况？说来听听。”生田拍拍松本的肩给他鼓励。

“你还记得我们四人圈子里的大野前辈吗？”

“嗯。”生田和松本不同高中，但没少从他口中听到另外三人的情况，只是大多数时候，松本都是喜欢讲樱井比较多。然而对大野这个人，生田还是有印象的。

“他几个月前来巴黎公干了。”

松本将他和大野最近的情况大致说了一下，最后想了又想，将他梦见大野的情况也说了出来。

“我不知道我怎么了，从生日那天开始，连续地梦见和前辈……”

“和前辈……”生田重复了一下，也不知是真不懂还是假不懂，故意用茫然的眼神看着松本，像是要他说得更明白一些那样。

松本被他看得不好意思，一咬牙还是说了出来，“上床。”

“哦……”生田一脸恍然大悟的表情，“那谁在上面，是你还是前辈？”

松本忍不住拍了生田的头一巴掌，“这个是重点吗？”

“明显是啊。你干他还是他干你？”

“够了！”松本受不了生田用那么粗俗的字眼来形容大野和那件事。

“润，你该不会是喜欢了你的前辈吧？”生田见松本动了气，也不再闹他，认真地分析了起来，“听你说得他那么好，那么可爱，会喜欢上也不是什么奇怪的事，为什么你不能接受自己的变化？”

生田的话正确得让他找不到反驳的话。

“大概是因为我以为我会一直喜欢翔酱，我以为自己是一个不会变心的人。所以我才接受不了自己变成那样。Toma，我来这里之后，天天都在想着大野前辈，却不敢打电话给他，我不知道他会怎么看待对翔酱变了心的我。我最近做的巧克力，全是他喜欢的口吻，做好之后，都会想如果他吃到了会有什么反应。”松本将杯里的酒一口气喝完，“但是我知道，他心里早就有喜欢的人了，他为了那个人，拒绝了翔酱。Toma，我喜欢了自己的情敌，这是不是很好笑？”

“傻瓜！才不好笑呢，润的心情这么认真，就应该快点让前辈知道啊，至少别让自己后悔遗憾哪。润当年不也是抱着这样的心情去跟翔酱表白的吗？”

“可是……”

“润到底是接受不自己喜欢了情敌，还是接受不了这个会变心的自己？”

松本想生田不愧是自己的发小，了解他的想法就仿如是他肚子里的蛔虫。

他原本以为自己会在喜欢樱井这条路上走到尽头，尽管他并不知道路的尽头是什么，会是一面墙吗？让他头破血流，浑身是伤？但至少喜欢樱井这个念头会像是一个信念一般地支撑着他前进。

现在察觉到自己对大野有了异样，他就好像在路上停下了脚步，无法前进。

他没想过自己对樱井的感情会变。

一瞬间，他又好像突然明白了些什么。

没有任何人，没有任何感情能敌得过时间。

他以为不会变的感情，他以为不会变的自己，通通在遇到大野之后，瓦解得半点不剩。

“我觉得喜欢一个人，还是得去争取，就算结果未如预期，也总胜过什么都不做。像我和智久，也是这样，如果当初的我放弃了，他就一定不会是我的，虽然努力了也未必一定是我的，但总好过什么都不做。润这么聪明，一定能明白的。”

松本是想通了，既然对大野有了想法，他就一定要对他说明白，就像当年对樱井一样。然而受训还有一段时间，他还得在英国，一想起在巴黎的大野，他总觉得心里那份感情满得要溢出来，他不知道该怎么去平伏那思念。

松本不知道是不是上天眷顾他，本来还有三天的受训，却因导师临时有事，提前解散。

他提着行李回到店里，想着放下行李便去大野的工作室找大野说个明白，却从店里的法国姑娘那里接过了一封信。

苍劲有力的字，一看便知道是出自大野的手笔，松本打开一看，脸色却越来越难看。

“我出去一下，你们看着店。”

松本上了一辆的士，目的地是大野的住处。


	14. 第十四章

松本坐在的士上，心急如焚，手里紧紧捏着那封信。怪不得那天大野还特意问他什么时候回巴黎，原来是准备了这么一出，准备趁他不在的时候，甩下这样的一封信，不顾他的回应，一走了之。而信里的字句，才不过看了一遍，却深印在了他的脑里。

他真的很白痴，有些事都已经那么明显了，他却竟然毫无所觉。

他打开那信，上面明明写着向他告白的话，却又说什么要调去大阪工作，以后再也不会妨碍到他和翔酱。说什么只是想让他知道这份心意，并不是想要和他在一起。

喜欢他，又要放弃他，大野智这个过分的家伙！

松本匆匆赶到大野的住处，死命地按着门铃。

“来了。”

大野的声音在门的那边响起，松本终于宽了心。

还好！还好大野的航班是明天！

门开了，穿着家居服的大野看到半弯腰喘着气的松本，脸色一变，不自觉地往后退。松本进来，关上门，一步一步走近大野。

大野看到松本手上的信，脸色更苍白。

“润……”大野吞了吞口水，“你……你不是还有三天才回来的吗？”

大野记得自己昨天才和松本确认过，到底是发生了什么，才会让松本这样突然地出现？

“如果我真的是三天后才回来，你是不是打算就像信上所说的，永远都不再见我？”

松本扬着手里的信，气势汹汹地逼问着大野。

“我……我不认为你会想见我。被自己的情敌喜欢上，怎么都是一件奇怪又恶心的事吧？”

大野抿着嘴，抬起的眉眼透着委屈。

松本看到大野那张委屈的脸，才反应过来自己的态度太凶了，把大野吓着了。

大野趁松本恍神之际，伸手将那信抢了过来，飞快地撕了。

“你……”松本被大野的举动吓呆了，看着白色的碎纸片飞舞坠地，突然间心都痛了。

“对不起！”大野用手捂着脸，“可不可以当我什么都没有说过？我的工作室会搬去大阪，你以后回东京也不会见到我的，我不会妨碍你和翔酱的，你一定会和翔酱在一起的。”

松本看到有泪自大野的指间沁出。

真该死！

他不是来弄哭他的呀！

松本踏前一步，大野闻声却后退一步。

“润，对不起！我有想过永远都不让你知道。但是我不甘心，我只是想让你知道我真的很喜欢你。我知道你的眼中只看得见翔酱，我也不想去勉强你，我只是……”

大野觉得自己有点语无伦次了，他从未像此刻这么的慌乱。

松本的突然出现，打乱了他全盘的计划。

两个星期前，就是在松本去了英国不久，他接到日本工作室的电话，说是因为工作需要，可能工作室会搬到大阪那边，问他愿不愿意去。

大阪离东京并不远，但毕竟不在同一个城市了，搞不好从此真的不会再遇上了。大野坐在床上，看着之前为松本画的底稿。他画了很多幅，神态动作各异的松本，最终才挑出了最满意的那幅送给松本当生日礼物。

心底还是升起了不甘，自己这么喜欢他，他却什么都不知道。一直以来抱着故作伟大的念头，隐藏着自己的心意，也曾以为会随着时间的流逝而逐渐忘却，但这次来巴黎公干，意外地得到了单独相处的时间，胸口那满溢的喜欢，怎么都无法再压得下去。

反正，已经没什么机会再见了，不如豁出去，至少，对得起自己这么长久以来的喜欢。

当大野的手抚着那些画着松本样子的画像时，他是这么想的。

趁着松本还在英国受训时将信托他的店员转交，大野想当松本从英国回来时，他已经离开巴黎了，回去后也很快就要到大阪去了，就算松本有任何生气的反应，也不会落到他的头上了。

但他断断想不到，松本会提前回到巴黎。

当松本站在他面前，拿着他告白的那封信时，他无地自容。

他一定会被松本讨厌的！

他难过得哭了出来。

“对不起。”松本发现这人真的有让他手足无措的本事，他完全没有办法应对大野的委屈，来之前想说的话，被告白的兴奋，通通跑到大脑边缘，半点都想不起，看着他哭泣，却只会说最原始的道歉话语。

“不是，是我不好。”

大野仍旧低着头，掩着脸，松本能想像他一定是咬着下唇才勉强说得出话来。

“智……”松本叹了口气，第一次喊出对方的名字，“其实我很高兴。”

松本伸手将大野拉进自己的怀里，揉着他的短发，“原来你也喜欢我，我真的，太高兴了！”

大野满脸疑惑地从松本的怀里抬头，还未能开口问个清楚，唇便已被吻个结实。


	15. 第十六章

大野以为这是在做梦，所以他不敢闭眼。松本的脸就在他眼前放大，浓眉大眼，还有那纤长的睫毛，大野看得眼都不眨，连自己的嘴唇不断地被松本吮吸着也顾不上。

大概是感受到大野灼热的视线，松本放开了他，不好意思地笑了笑。

“哪有人睁着眼接吻的？”

松本害羞得低下了头，可是眼底和嘴角的笑意，却怎么也掩盖不住。

“我……你……”大野被松本这一笑，搞得更糊涂了，“你刚才说什么来着？”

松本真要扶额了，敢情他刚才的表白都没被听进去。

“我说，我喜欢你，所以，我很高兴你也喜欢我。”松本捧着大野的脸，一字一句地认真说着。

大野看着松本那张认真的脸，刚停下的泪几乎又要飚出来，只好搂紧松本的腰，将脸埋在他的胸膛里。

“润，”大野闷闷地说，“我在做梦吗？”

“不是。”

松本也不想多说什么，没有什么情话比亲吻更甜蜜了。他浅浅地吻着大野的唇，他想起他生日那晚，有一种愿望成真的感觉。

真柔软，完全停不下来。

松本的手圈住大野的腰，浅吻已经无法满足他了，他忍不住将大野往自己的怀里揉，唇上的吻也不安于浅浅的触碰。他趁着大野呼吸的空档入侵到对方的口腔，挑逗地扫过大野的上腭，最后卷着他的  
舌头不停地交缠。

“润。”

到那一吻结束的时候，大野的眼睛都湿漉漉的，晶莹的唇上红红润润的，很是诱人。这一声轻轻的呼唤，带着气音，像撒娇又像无意识的呢喃，平时就很好听的声音此刻更是要命。

松本定定地看着已经挂在自己身上的大野，心里还在挣扎。

大野却像个恶作剧的孩子，越发贴近松本的身体，不知是无意还是故意地蹭了蹭松本有点硬的下体，然后扬起一个笑容。

松本觉得脑海那根名为理智的弦彻底地在那一刻断了。

他拉着大野进了房，直接将他推倒在床上，然后压了上去。

“我有很多这样那样的事想对智做。”松本抚着身下人的脸蛋，“可以吗，智？”

大野想松本肯定是不知道此刻的自己是什么样的表情。

那双大眼睛里的火苗已经在燃烧了，如此情深款款地询问，还让他怎么拒绝？

大野撑起身子，主动地吻了吻松本，然后伏在他耳边说：“可以哦。”

在得到大野的许可之后，松本的唇又覆了上来，带着情欲的吻毫不留情，大野觉得胸腔里的氧气都要被吸光了，一种难耐的欲望从皮肤的毛孔里蒸发出来，让他渐渐不知该如何自处。

他全身都在渴望着能得到松本的触碰，身上的家居服被沁出的汗粘着，难受极了。

仿佛知道大野此刻的感受，松本的吻渐渐移向其他地方，手指将扣子一颗一颗地挑开。

耳垂、脖子、锁骨，松本的吻一路下移，大野的手攀住他的肩，无意识地弓起身子，想得到更多的亲吻，这种密集的挑逗似的行为让他的血液沸腾，下身的器官也开始硬挺了起来。

“润……润……这里……”大野轻轻叫唤着，将松本的手带到自己胸前的红点上。

松本看着被情欲折磨得主动起来的大野，心情大好。用手指揉按着那颗挺立的红点，松本俯身轻轻咬了一口，半痛半麻的感觉让大野直吸气。还没等大野缓过神来，松本又含住那点用力地吮吸，直逼  
得大野泄出呻吟。

“润……难受……”

得不到照顾的另一边也迫不及待地想享受爱抚的乐趣，这种感觉太磨人了，大野都被逼出了眼泪。初次享受情爱的大野，动作生涩又本能，在松本看来太诱惑了，让他忍不住想一再地欺负。

“智，”松本直起身体，拉过大野的手放在自己的衬衫扣子上，“我要智帮我脱掉。”

松本的气息一远离，大野觉得身体更加难受，但对于松本的要求，他无力拒绝。他撑起身体，抖着手将松本的衬衫解开脱去。

“还有这里。”

松本将大野的手按在自己昂扬的下身上，高温隔着牛仔裤传到大野的手心里，大野害羞地想缩手，却被松本死死按住，他只好红着脸解开。

松本已经勃起的器官从内裤里弹出来，大野顿时有点不知所措，目光四处游离。松本看着脸蛋红得像苹果的大野，快速地将还处于发呆状态的对方剥个精光。当大野回过神来时，赤裸的自己已经被同  
样是赤裸的松本抱得紧紧的。

肌肤相贴得几乎没有空隙，最要命的是那个蓄势待发的地方热得发烫，碰在一起简直不让人活。大野张着嘴呼吸着空气，松本的手更是趁机作乱，从上到下摸了个遍。

大野不去钓鱼的时候其实很白净，衣服里晒不到太阳的皮肤更是那样，松本怀疑自己只要用力一点点便会留下痕迹。松本松开手，撑起身体，欣赏着身下的大野，大野被他看得浑身发烫，更搞不清这  
家伙到底在玩哪出。

“智好香，好像小孩子一样。”松本轻轻咬着大野的耳垂，舌头钻进他的耳朵里，大野痒得想躲却逃不开。

“啊……”松本的手突然握住大野的性器上下撸动，毫无防备的他失声叫喊。

“这样舒服吗？”松本渐渐加快，大野的前端开始沁出液体，透明的，滑滑的。

“润……润……”大野已经不知道该怎么回应，握住松本的手臂，任凭身体本能地在松本的掌心挺动。

松本看着大野被自己控制，想起了那些春梦。

“智真好看。”松本贴着大野的唇，温柔地说，“比我梦里的更好看。”

他吻着大野，将大野的呻吟都吞入口中。

大野的身体一颤，全数射在了松本的手里。

“智这里有那个吗？”

“什么？”大野在高潮后茫然无力，迷离的眼睛显示他根本还没回过神来。

“如果没有润滑液，我就用这个了。”松本将手移到大野面前，满手的白浊液体，性的气味在房里飘散。“如果没有套套，我就直接射到里面咯。”

大野想自己这辈子大概是真的败给松本了。就连松本说着这么下流的话，他也觉得他帅爆了。

“可以哦。”大野的双腿盘上松本的腰，用还没扩张的穴口轻轻碰了碰松本早已肿胀的男根，“润想怎样都可以的。”

松本被大野的行为撩得几乎失却理智，差点想就这样直接冲进去，但最终还是舍不得大野受伤，慢慢地做起了扩张的工作。

情欲高涨的大野轻易就为松本打开了身体，然而未经人事的身体要接纳异物是非常不容易的，松本的手指藉着精液的润滑，才刚进去，就被内壁死死吸住，完全动弹不得。松本也发现大野疼得脸色发  
白，和之前被情欲占满的样子完全不同，他心疼地俯身吻着他，舌头用力地缠着他，好让他分散注意力，手的动作也越发轻柔，内壁终于慢慢变得柔软，能接纳越来越多的手指。

在松本碰到某个凸起的点时，大野整个身体都猛地颤了起来，双腿更用力地夹住松本的腰。松本了然地笑了笑，更加用力更加快速地按摩着那里，惹得大野死命扭动挣扎。

“呜……够了，别再……那里受不了，润……润……”大野流着眼泪求饶。

松本爱抚一般地吻了吻他的额头，抽出了手指，还没等大野缓过气来，一口气便将自己的硕大插了进去。

“啊……”

大野被这一插激得大声叫了出来，身体仿佛被分成两边，松本的器官太大，埋在身体里的感觉清晰得可怕，他都不知道为什么自己的身体可以容纳这么大的东西。

像是要等大野适应自己一样，松本眼睁睁地看着他，插入大野体内的男根也不抽动，直至大野的眉头舒了开来。

“可以了，”大野的手揽住松本的脖子，“你动吧，我没事。”

大野的话象是开关，让松本的欲望不受控制。松本最初只是慢慢地挺动，他想大野应该是第一次，那里紧得不像话，他也不敢贸然太大幅度，可是一但开始抽插，内壁又像是有意识那样，吸着他，缠  
着他，舒服的感觉让松本头皮发麻。  
甬道在一次又一次的冲撞下变得柔软，大野的身体燃起比刚才更强烈的欲望，释放过的男根又抬了起来。他开始随着松本的动作，有意无意地收缩自己的后穴以求让双方都更快乐。

“智……智……”松本一边唤着大野的名字，一边大力地将自己送进大野的身体里，大野的身体很柔软，轻易地就被松本折了起来，后穴更好地暴露在松本眼前，两人交合的地方让松本红了眼地卖力侵  
犯。

“轻一点，轻一点，哈……哈……”大野求饶的话说不了几句，便支离破碎地散在了空气里。

“我，不，要。”松本咬着大野的唇，一字一字地说，然后重重地往刚刚找到的敏感点上撞。

“啊……啊……”

大野的声音突然拔高，比起手指，龟头顶端撞在敏感点上的快感让他舒服得害怕，一波又一波的强烈快感随着松本的撞击自他的后穴扩散至尾椎，直至全身心都沉醉在这强大的感觉里，大野觉得自己  
快要幸福得死掉了。层层叠加累积的快感完全不是平日自己解决能相比，美妙的感受，哪怕是最优美的文笔都不能描述出其中的细节。

“润，我爱你！”

胡乱地吻着松本，大野混乱地说着情话，掩饰不住喘息呻吟夹在其中，但松本却十分受落。

“我也爱你！”

松本拨着大野汗淋淋的头发，放纵自己在大野身上吮出一个又一个鲜红的印记。

大野觉得自己最后是在半梦半醒之际达到了第二次的高潮，射出的精液让双方的腹部变得粘腻，而松本射在他体内的那一刻，则让他觉得自己被松本的气息所灌满，仿佛从此打上了彼此的印记一般。


	16. 第十六章

折腾到最后，松本伏在大野的身上，舒服地喘着气，两个人都不想动。好一会过去了，才终于受不了身上的感觉，爬起来去洗澡以及换床单。

由于这只是大野在巴黎的临时住处，所以根本没有多余的床单可以换，两个人擦干身体，穿上衣服躺在床垫上。

“你明天要回去了？”松本搂着大野，让他枕着自己的手臂，闻着大野身体的香气，松本觉得他几乎又想要吃掉眼前这个人了，但考虑到对方是第一次，做太猛可能不好，于是只好找个话题，结果脑袋里第一个想到的就是大野明天要离开巴黎的事实，心情一下子蔫了。

“是的，机票已经订好了。”松本不说，大野也差点忘记这件事，“别不开心。”

大野温柔地抚着松本的脸，松本闭起眼感受着大野的动作，像只温顺的猫。

“我舍不得。”松本捉住大野的手，轻轻吻着掌心，“我好想每一天都和你在一起。”才刚刚互诉衷肠，转眼就要分开，松本一想到不知什么时候再见，就觉得浑身都在痛。

松本撒娇的语气让大野心都化了。

“我在日本等你回来。”大野主动吻住了松本，直至两人觉得再不停下来就煞不住车为止。

“润，”大野伏在松本的身上，侧着脸听着松本的心跳，“润为什么喜欢我？”

如果不是拥着松本，大野几乎以为这又是他做的一个美梦。他真的不敢相信松本放弃了樱井而选择了他。

松本沉默地思索着答案，大野的问题，他也问过自己。

“我相信喜欢一个人是没有道理的，如果硬要说出个所以然，大概是因为智你太温柔了，像最宽广的海，让人一不小心就沉溺在里面了。”

松本至今不清楚是哪一天哪一分哪一秒让他对大野产生了爱的感觉，只知道当他明白的时候，他已经很确定大野走进了他的心。他全身心都在叫嚣着想要大野，不仅仅是做爱，还想得到大野的注视，大野的笑容，大野的一切，他通通都想占有。

他想，这一定是爱了。

当刚才大野在他身下承欢的时候，他开心得如同掉进了蜜糖里，他没想过大野能让他这么疯狂，正如他没想过自己还会爱上除了樱井以外的人一样。

“智，我说的我爱你，不仅仅是床上的情话，也是我的真心话。”松本坐了起来，背靠着墙，将大野搂紧在怀里，“相信我，不会变了。”

大野在他怀里抬起头，鼻子发酸，不知怎地便落下眼泪来。

松本顿时慌了手脚。

“怎么了？怎么了？”

看着松本手忙脚乱地帮自己擦着泪，大野又忍不住笑了起来。

“我没想过润会喜欢我，太意外了。我真的想着就那样回国，然后我们永不再见的。”

“你信不信我一定会找到你？”松本想起他们在巴黎，也可以那样在教堂里偶遇，让他不得不相信他们之间是有着深厚的缘份的。

大野不知道该说什么才好，满满的幸福感在心里满溢，他不擅言辞，只好又一次主动地吻了吻松本。

由于大野的飞机是明天下午，松本决定将大野带回店里，毕竟那里能休息得更好，他也能抽更多时间在开店之余兼顾自己的恋人。

两人整个晚上都抱在一起耳鬃厮磨，直至凌晨时分才抱着睡去。

第二天早上，松本醒来时刚好七点，阳光柔柔地照进来，他扣着大野修长的手指，一转头便看到睡在怀里的恋人。

昨天的种种又自动重播，松本的脸就忍不住发烫，他得想个办法快点结束这样的长途恋爱才行。


	17. 第十七章

送了大野回国的第二天，松本就觉得难熬了。躺在床上，满满的竟然都是大野的味道，淡淡的牛奶香，松本将大野想了一遍又一遍。

现在是九月，距离他一年的受训期还有三四个月，问题是他回日本后，估计还是得在东京工作，这样他和大野碰面会非常不便。

松本拿起一块大野喜欢的牛奶巧克力放入口中。

这真像他的味道。

松本看着手机，犹豫着要不要打电话给大野。好久没有试过这种相思刻骨的感觉了，他思量再三，还是放下了电话。

他想，也许现在更应该做的是好好计划将来的事。

回到日本的大野没过多久便开始着手准备搬到大阪的事，幸好以前也不过是租了单身公寓。一直以来都是孤身一人，大野的行李不多，多半是画具。

到了大阪之后，大野挑了一个交通便利的地段租下了房子，自从和松本在一起之后，他开始变得细心，不再像以前那么浑沌，得过且过。

他想，爱情真是很伟大，连他这样粗线条的人，都开始去为了未来，去为了某个人思考一些以前从来没想过的事情。

他买了精致的餐具，实用的厨房用品，还买了情侣杯。

每一天都发邮件给松本，每一天都要听到对方的声音才能安然入睡。

今天是两人约好的休假日，大野开着电脑和松本视频对话。

大阪和巴黎差了七个小时，当松本一早起来整理好自己之后，大野这边已是午餐过后的下午时份了。

“午餐有好好吃吗？”松本喝着咖啡，吃着法包。尽管两人平日的联系从不间断，却怎么都有一份空虚感，每当伸手时，身边总是空无一人，这种感觉让松本加倍地想念着大野。

“有，不过味道一般。”大野不敢让松本知道他大多数时间都是吃便当，像今天，他就早早解决掉便当，收拾好自己坐到电脑前。

“智，我向总店长申请了提前一点回国。如无意外，十一月左右我就会回来。”

大野被这个好消息惊喜得说不出话来。

“真的？”大野看了看电脑右角的时间，还有不到一个月的时间，他们就可以见面了。

“嗯。”松本这段时间做了好多巧克力，全都是大野喜欢的口味，而且他还准备了一个更大的惊喜要送给大野，只是现在时机未到，他还得先保密，但是，他万分期待大野知道秘密那一刻的心情。

“润，我好想你。”大野拨了手提电脑的电源，拿着电脑走到房里，“我以前都是买单身床，这次买了kingsize的床呢。以后润过来这边也可以一起睡了。”

大野说话的声音越来越小，尴尬的小眼神四处乱飘，就是不敢看松本。

电脑那头的松本看着那张1.8米的大床，忍不住笑了起来，心里想起表白的那一天，大野红透的脸在电脑那边份外可爱，松本真想现在就能在他身边，摸摸他的脸，搂着他好好地甜蜜甜蜜。

“别那样笑我嘛。”松本那张意味深长的笑脸让大野也想起了那天的事，本来就不太好意思的他，现在更是紧张。

“我才不是笑你了，我只是很开心。智现在想事情都很细致，和以前很不一样。”

“因为我现在的世界里已经不止我一个人，还有润啊。”

“傻瓜！”

正如大野不断地为松本考虑一样，松本也在想着如何去创造一个属于他们的未来。


	18. 第十八章

松本订好回国机票之后，将到东京的时间通知了大野。然而，松本望着联系人上“樱井翔”三个字，犹豫了半天，最终还是按了退出。

和大野在一起之后，他几乎没再想起过樱井，而这次回国，他知道自己不可能完全避开对方，说到底，当初追着樱井不放的人是他，就算现在他放弃了，也应该告知一声吧，只是他不知道该怎么和樱井说他和大野正在交往的事。

我喜欢的人喜欢追求我的人，最后他俩在一起，剩我一个孤独。

松本想想都觉得这句话超好笑。

像樱井那么严谨的人，面对这个爱情修罗场的最终结局，他会给出什么样的反应？

不过事到如今，他也不能再顾及樱井的想法了，只是松本也没想过，他会和他曾经热烈追求过的人成了情敌，并打败了他。

【智，我好期待见到你的那一刻。】

将此刻的心情变成邮件发送给大野，松本心情舒畅。

当飞机降落在东京机场的那一刻，松本想起了大野，他的心像是被那人的情意包裹着一样，暖暖的。

拖着行李，松本大步流星地往外走，他急切地想看到那个让他心心念念的人，想拥他入怀，紧紧抱住他，想将自己的全部心情都传达给大野。

大野站在机场，目不转晴地看着走出来的人，找寻着松本的身影。

“智！”松本大力地朝大野挥手，并快步地朝他走过来。

“润……”

大野的话音还没落下，就被松本用力地搂住。

“我好想你！”

放下行李，松本摸了摸怀里人的脸蛋，朝那片日思夜想的唇印了下去。

大野没想到松本会如此不顾忌旁人的眼光，睁大眼睛看着松本近距离的脸，最终安心地融化在他缠绵的吻里。

双手环上松本的背，放心地将自己交给了他，大野几乎是窝进了松本的怀里。

“我回来了。”

在热吻结束时，松本如是说。

“欢迎回来！”

大野的脸红得发烫，忙于工作而忘记修剪的头发有点长，竟有点当年高中少年的影子，松本想这人的光芒其实从来都很耀眼，为什么当时他会看不见？

大野没有驾照，于是一早预约了出租车，两人直接坐新干线去大阪。

大野带着松本兴奋地介绍着自己的家，却完全没留意到松本越来越暗的眼神。

“智，我想，”从后抱住那个在前面滔滔不绝介绍新家的人，松本伸出舌头舔了一下大野的耳垂，“试一下你的kingsize大床……”

大野怔了一下，了然一笑，回过头去吻上松本。

真是傻瓜！

这大床，本来就为了他而备的。

当大野窝在松本怀里醒来时，太阳已经消失很久，云里的月亮若隐若现，光芒透过窗泻下来，一室暗光。

大野抬头看着熟睡的松本。也许是时差，也许是刚才消耗了体力，松本睡得很沉，长长的睫毛温顺地垂着，大野心满意足地看着他，这种实在的触感提醒着他，他们又终于在一起了，而不是视频上的虚幻。

尽管前路还有很多未知数，但通通敌不过这一刻的幸福实感。

松本在大阪逗留了一天之后，又坐新干线回了东京，并且将大野拉了回去。

他原本想约上二宫和樱井，再带上大野，四个人坐下来好好聊一下。结果当他打电话给二宫时，却发现二宫正因相叶而陷入了苦恼之中。

松本知道二宫很宠自己，也从二宫口中知道相叶误会了二人的关系，因此在将他和大野关系挑明之前，他决定要去帮一下二宫。

一顿饭下来，松本趁着二宫酒醉时拨了个电话给相叶。

于是，松本不仅见到了当年仅一面之缘的相叶，还见到二宫口中相叶的那位漂亮女友。

漂亮女友立花小姐一句“雅纪哥”让心思细腻的松本好奇心发作。

看着二宫被相叶带走，松本乐见其成，反而觉得应该可以从相叶的女友口中了解到一切。

促成了二宫和相叶之后，松本想下一件事，应该就是和樱井说开目前这一切了。


	19. 第十九章

在约樱井出来见面之前，松本想还是先将他和大野交往的事告诉二宫。

当二宫和相叶双双出现时，二宫的眼神立刻落在许久没出现的大野身上，而大野和松本相握的手，更是让他吃惊得倒吸一口气。

“我和智君交往中。”松本扬了扬十指紧扣的手。

二宫瞬间觉得他要被闪瞎。

松本将他和大野在巴黎的事大概说了。既然是两情相悦，二宫理所当地赞成。

“那，翔酱……”二宫知道樱井那边，这两人恐怕是必定得去好好交代一番的了。

“所以想拜托Nino去约翔酱出来。”大野说。

二宫想，这个修罗场能终结，始终是一件好事。

二宫约了樱井在他们高中时常去的面店。面店的生意越来越好，面积越租越大，也开始有小包间了。

二宫第一个到，随后是樱井，一同而来的当然是大野和松本了。

樱井看到松本和大野牵着的手，脸上露出了苦涩的表情。

“果然……”樱井将面前的清酒一饮而尽，他尝试扯动嘴角，让自己看起来没那么不开心，结果那个表情更丑。

“果然？”二宫轻声重复了一下，“难道说……”

“在智君拒绝我的时候，我就有想过，他会不会已经有喜欢的人了？”只是樱井一直不确定，他以为像松本那样的人，大野未必会喜欢，而心里早已有人的二宫，他想大野应该不会做这么自虐的事吧。

结果……

“翔酱，对不起。”大野从未见过樱井这种神情，担心和愧疚同时涌起。

“不，该说对不起的人应该是我。”松本急急地说。

樱井再一次望向那紧握的手，他想自己再留在这里，只会更加难堪。

“感情，从无对错。”樱井摇了摇头，站起来后不再说话便离开。

二宫看到两个好友眼里都流露出不安，心里想安慰却无从开口。

三人沉默地坐了一会，最后是二宫先打破沉默。

“翔酱会没事的，都不是小孩子了。你们也别想太多了。”

二宫离开之后，大野和松本也买单离开。

“我带你去个地方。”

松本握紧大野的手，轻轻地示意他跟他走。

大野点点头。

松本带着大野坐新干线回到大阪。大野被松本牵着手，一直走，最后停在了一间还在装修中的店前。

大野不解地看着那店，然后再望向松本，眼神里充满了疑问。

“智，”松本从后搂住他心爱的小个子恋人，“这是我的店。”

松本知道总部暂时并没有在大阪开店的打算，所以即时他回国了，他也只会在东京就职。但他就是想离大野近一点，于是离 开了公司，独自在这里投资开店。

虽然这么做花光了他全部的积蓄，但是他不介意。

当然，他也不介意将这一切告诉大野，他希望大野能看到他的诚意。

“自己开店，独自承担所有的风险和压力。你怎么不事先和我商量一下？”纵然大野对金钱不感冒，也足以明白松本这么做有多冒险。

“我对自己有信心。”他亲了一下大野的脸颊，“我也对我们的未来有信心。我的店很快就会像智一样有名气。”

“你这样，会让我更加喜欢你的。”

大野覆上那双环在他胸前的手，紧紧扣住。

他知道自己这辈子都不会放开这个人。

“那就更加喜欢我吧。”

两个人抬起头，冬日的阳光落在皮肤上，像爱情一样温暖。

END


End file.
